Hard as Ice
by Lonely Winter Spirit
Summary: Elsa takes Jack up the North Mountain for a fun surprise of ice and snow, which soon leads into something even more fun... Love. Rated M for very detailed sexual content/smut. [Oneshot. Jelsa.]


**Warning: There will be some mature language and Jelsa sexy time. Enjoy and please review.**

**Just in case: RATED M! WARNING, RATED M FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT! SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT! RATED M! RATED M! RATED M! RATED M! RATED M! **

* * *

><p><strong>The North Mountain<strong>

Elsa and Jack stood up in the snowy mountains. The sky was mildly bright, the air was cool, and the wind gently blew a small breeze. Elsa wrapped her arms around her herself and turned her head, only to see her frosty boyfriend walking so close into her, their shoulders leaned against each other. Not to mention he had that ridiculously adorable smile on his face. She couldn't help but joyfully squint her eyes and lightly smile back.

Jack playfully bumped into her and grinned. "Cold?" He asked, noticing how she tightly held herself. The fact that he was always so concerned for her made Elsa feel so truly loved. She knew he'd always be there for her, no matter what. To wipe her tears and hold her forever.

She smiled at him again and raised an eyebrow. "Obviously not." Elsa giggled.

"Right." Jack chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, looking down and closing his eyes. Not looking where he was going, he stumbled and tripped over a small rock, but caught himself with his arms. He brushed his stylish white hair from his eyes and looked up. Elsa was standing there with her hands over her mouth and laughing.

"A-are you okay?" She uncontrollably giggled while trying to help him up. She release one hand from her face and held onto his arm.

Jack jumped to his feet and blushed. "Oh yeah, yeah. Thanks, I'm good." He nervously replied and clapped his hands together to clean off the snow. Elsa continued to puff her insanely cute laugh. Whenever she hid her smile under her hand like that, his heart always led him to reveal her beautiful rosy red lips curved into a smile and kiss them.

Jack took her hand from her mouth and the one she held onto him with. He softly massaged them as he held them in between their chests.

Elsa stopped laughing and just smiled, starring at their palm hold. Without warning, Jack leaned in and softly pushed his lips into hers. It caught her off guard, but after a millisecond, she allowed herself to melt with him. Jack pulled away and smiled at her, licking his lips. Their kiss was short and clam, yet it had the same effect as every. Warm. Passion. Love.

Elsa stared at him for a minute with her big, beautiful, blue orbs halfway opened and slightly biting her lower lip. Coming back to reality from the sound of his voice, she started moving up again. "Come on Frosty." Jack remained at her side, holding her hand.

"You know, you still haven't told me what we're up her for. Where we going?" He flirtatiously asked as they continued onward.

Without looking at him, Elsa curved her lips into a smiled and replied. "Up the mountain."

"Yeah El, I can see that." He laughed back and rolled his eyes. "But what for?"

Elsa turned her head and looked at him with a sly smirk. "It's a surprise." She winked.

Jack stopped and gently tugged on her arm. "Okay, but don't you think it's a little difficult to take a hike up a mountain wearing stiletto heels? Which you look so incredibly sexy in by the way." He stared at her body and deviously smirked.

Elsa turned her head and looked down, hoping to keep her reddened cheeks hidden. "Kind of." She breathed, trying to hold back her smile.

Blissfully, Jack pulled her in to bring her close again and held her chin up. Her skin was just as pale as his, so her blush was too adorably noticeable. He cleared his throat with a mildly loud grunt and spoke with a bow. "Well then my Queen, since there's no way I'm letting you take those off, might your highness be interested in a piggyback ride?"

The way he spoke was very endearing. Elsa giggled and nodded her head. She had to constantly remind herself she had no reason to be shy with Jack. He was the one person in the world who fully and truly understood her. He was the only person who she had entirely opened up to.

Jack hunched his back and positioned himself for her. Elsa playfully jumped on him and accidentally let out a high shriek of excitement. Jack took hold of her legs, up to her thighs and held her. The moment his skin went up her dress and touched hers, shivers went down her spine and through her body. His touch almost getting to her, yet it felt so right.

Jack pushed her up, causing her body to jump. "Comfortable?" He turned his head and asked.

Elsa pushed her hand to her mouth again, forcing herself to cease her boy craves and blush. She tightened her thighs around his body and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Very..." She purred into his ear. The sound of her soft voice was very intriguing. She gripped his jacket and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Are you?" She whispered.

A low groan came from Jack's body. He couldn't help but shake and get butterflies at the arousing feeling of her soft hands slowly stroking his torso and neck. He couldn't tell if she was doing this on purpose. When she kissed his neck, she heard him mumble a swear word.

Jack gently rocked her body from behind him, feeling her cold warmth through her thin dress and released a slow exhale. "Oh yeah. Very." He replied and smirked.

Closing her eyes, Elsa restfully stilled her head on his shoulder and attractively murmured, "Then you should carry me around more often."

"I'd like that very much." Jack softly chucked and continued up to the North Mountain.

After a few minutes, Elsa's body grew still and she fell asleep. Her hands dropped and dangled against Jack's chest and her head remained on his shoulder with her eyes peacefully closed. Jack lovingly smiled at the sound of her peaceful slumber in his ear. Not wanting to wake her or have her fall off, he gave his best effort to maintain a steady balance throughout the whole trip.

Eventually, Elsa let out a small groan and slowly opened her eyes half way, revealing her dazzling blue orbs. Her arms raised themselves back up and softly latched onto his neck. She blinked her eyes a few times and found herself still being carried by him. How thoughtful he was to had held her this whole trip. "Jack?" She mumbled.

Jack turned his head and smiled. "Hey sleeping beauty, you're awake. We're just about there."

Elsa lifted her head and kissed his cheek with her soft, moist lips. "Hi."

Still watching his step, Jack nudged his cheek into hers. "Hi."

"You know, you are too adorably cute when you sleep." He grinned. "I especially love that little drop of drool you left on my shoulder." He laughed and readjusted his hold on her legs.

Without checking for herself, Elsa pushed her face into his hair in embarrassment. A Queen should not drool in her sleep. Not even a little. She kicked her legs and muffled small whines. Jack softly laughed and twitched an eye shut as her movements tickled him.

Elsa finally picked her head up and kissed her back of his jaw. "Well then, that makes two of us."

Jack stopped and observed the setting. "Well we're here, just in time to see the beautiful sunset. What's the surprise?" In front of them displayed an huge crevasse gap that separated the them from the other side of the mountain.

"You might wanna set me down for this one." Elsa giggled, smoothly rubbing his neck. Jack nodded his head and released her legs and carefully lowered her. The snow on the top of the mountain was much more dense so her feet sunk into the white powder. She took her platinum blonde hair that styled into a french braid and moved it over her shoulder.

"Lets see what you got." Jack whipped his head, fixing his hair and smiled at her. He waited to see what she was going to do. Elsa brightly smiled back at him and sexily winked her eyes. She pulled her elbows inward and kept her hands in small fists. Within an blink of an eye, she quickly blasted off her hands. Beautiful frost patterns swayed through the air and in front of them across the deep gap was a thin, frost white bridge, leading to the other side.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack looked at it, then back to his Queen. "Ah, very impressive."

Elsa gave him that giggle he loved so much. She grabbed his hand and pulled in onto her bridge. Right where her foot stepped, the frost glowed and sparkled. She took another step and the bridge formed into beautiful crystal clear ice. Jack held her hand from behind and carefully watched in amazement. She continued to tug on his arm, pulling him to the other side of the mountain and on the center of it's hill.

The way she sparkled in the sun's glow was heavenly. Jack gently tugged her arm, causing her to stop and held the back of her head. He looked into her glowing blue eyes and then pushed his lips onto hers. Elsa gave him a little moan in his mouth and closed her eyes. He pulled back and shyly smiled. "Can't help myself. Sorry."

"Don't be." She giggled and quickly mushed her soft lips onto his again.

Elsa smiled back and pressed her foot onto the ground. The floor below them glazed into patterned ice and raised them higher off the ground. She then took hold of his hand and lightly squeezed it. Their powers intertwined and shimmered at their touch. They both motioned their bodies in perfect synchronization. Pillar by pillar and frame by frame, their ice grew. Soon they were standing in a palace made of ice, that they made together.

Jack stared deeply into her eyes and she did the same to his. Elsa smiled at his love struck facial expression and moved up towards the balcony to catch a glimpse of the world's sunset. Of course Jack followed, watching her curves and her beautiful form as she walked.

Elsa cupped her hands and placed them on the ice railing. She smiled at the peaceful view. It was so light and warm. Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and hugged her body into his. Elsa seemed to have not much of a reaction. She placed her arms over his and continued staring. She could feel him pushing up into her rear, but it felt good. She looked down and quietly sighed in comfort. Her face reddened a little as he tightened his arms around her.

"Beautiful." He deeply and slowly whispered in her hear. His head sunk down and his lips touched her bare shoulder. His waist pushed into her with a little more force.

Elsa stared back up at the sunset. "Yes, it is." She quietly replied. She began to hold her breath, not wanting him to know how turned on she was by her rapid inhale and exhale.

The effect he had on her was unbearably sexually hot. It was always too hard to stay focused and concentrate when he acted like this. He was her drug and she was his.

Jack's lips moved up to her neck. "El, I was talking about you."

The heat ran through her body. Her blush turned bright red and his arms moved lower to her waist. His lips curved into a smile as he felt her breathing intensify.

_"How does he do this to me?" Elsa_ whined to herself as her legs began to tremble and weaken. Jack's hands ran down her soft body and buried themselves into her dress. One holding her from shaking, and the other gently rubbing the sensitive part in between her legs.

"J-Jack." She whimpered, now closing her eyes and biting her lip.

Jack brought his lips less that an inch away from her ear and whispered, "Don't be shy Elsa. Tell me what you want." His hand moved in with more aggression, causing her to wince and cry. She tapped her heels and crossed her legs. Now he could definitely feel that she was tensed up and craving, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Elsa." He repeated, trying to get her to talk. All she could function herself to say was his name and a few word mumbles. That's not what he asked for. He wanted to hear her irresistibly soothing voice.

Jack slowly pulled his hand away and ceased it's movement to get back her attention. Before he could ask her for her words again, Elsa grabbed his hand with hers and pushed it back into her dress, guiding his touch. As a result, she arched her back and pushed her rear against his force.

Jack smirked and pressed his lips onto her neck again. "Please Elsa, I wanna hear your voi-"

"Jack, I want you to fuck me so hard right now! I can't hold it! I feel like I'm going to die if I don't have you inside me soon!" She uninterruptedly cried, shaking her head in shame. She knew this was no appropriate behavior for a Queen but she couldn't help it.

There it was. Her sexy voice, begging for him. He loved it when she talked like that. "That's all you had to say. We're gonna start off slow. I wanna make you feel good." Jack seductively growled, using a deep, raspy voice.

"Yes. Please." Elsa softly moaned. She turned her head to her shoulder and roughly kissed him. She entered her tongue into his mouth and twitched her eyes shut tight.

While their tongues danced in each others mouths, Jack removed his hand from her. His fingers and her dress were soaked, which was absolutely a good thing. He gripped a fistful of her light blue dress and lifted it up, unclipping whatever he could. It dropped to the balcony floor and and he tied the rest to her waist. Then he took her panties and rolled them down to her ankles, which Elsa kicked away into the ice room.

She could feel how hard he was from how he pushed his waist into her rear- hard as ice. She could feel his big erection aggressively try to rip through his pants and force himself inside.

Elsa immediately pulled away from their make-out and released a high pitched gasp for air once she felt his fingers slide inside her entrance. Jack used his other hand and forcibly held her jaw, bringing her into another kiss. Elsa cried and moaned into his mouth. She knew her body was trembling as she was so eager. It felt like she should be embarrassed but nothing else in the world mattered. She was with Jack.

He released her from their kiss and focused more on pleasuring her first. He took his hands back and started undoing the top portion of her dress, along with Elsa's shaky assistance. Soon she was down to nothing but her shoes and a tiny strap across her waist.

Jack then brought his hands back down to her center. Using one hand, he carefully rubbed the outside and the other to go inside. He smiled at how crazy it made her. Elsa continued to cry and weep as he worked his magic touch. The moment his fingers touched the right spot inside, her eyes popped open and her body intensely twitched, almost collapsing. The feeling undeniably good. She brought her fist her mouth and gnawed on her knuckles.

Jack dipped his head to the back of her shoulder and softly nibbled on her soft, pale skin. Barely leaving a mark.

"I'm going to make you come okay?" He flirtatiously asked, loving the beautiful smell of her hair. Which was now in a messy tangled braid, half done, from being shoved from behind. Without opening her eyes, Elsa only replied by nervously nodding her head and hunching her shoulders. Jack wrapped his left arm around her body, below her breasts to secure her. He took his other hand and began to pleasure her again on that good spot, using her reactions as his guide. This time, with much more speed in his movement.

Ripples went through her body and all feelings seemed to gather in one spot, ready to burst any second. Elsa bent her body over a bit and tightened her legs together as he continued to give her what she begged for. Her mouth dropped open and whimpered small cries. Jack knew she was just about ready to come. It was like a signal whenever she curled up and deeply held her breath.

She cried his name again and tightly gripped on the railings. The ice around where she held spiked and doubled in size due to her intense pleasure and emotions.

Within a few more seconds, she climaxed. Her head jerked up and her eyes squinted, trying to stay open. Her sexual screams and whimpers pleased Jack. His face pressed onto her heated neck and repeatedly kissed her. His hand completely stopped motion inside her as she dripped and trembled, barely able to stand. Her legs gave in and she stumbled but Jack held her up. Another cry escaped her lungs as Jack slid his fingers out.

Elsa felt so embarrassed. She was weak, nude, and had already climaxed while he held her from behind, still fully clothed and untouched. Her hands unlatched themselves from the ice railings and gripped onto his wrist that held her. Her body shook and still had trouble breathing.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still always being concerned of her well-being. The only response he got was a soft hum.

Elsa's panting decelerated and she opened her eyes. Jack smirked and carefully touched her again, causing her to flinch. He then brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them, making her blush more.

Out of nowhere, she surprised him with just word. "More."

Jack raised a eyebrow at her. "What?"

Elsa removed Jack's arm from around her breasts and turned around so she could face him. She rested her palms on his chest and looked up to his blue eyes. The way she looked at him was something he had never seen before. He place his hands on her soft, bare hips and stroked her. Her nude body was truly a sight. She was so beautiful and flawless in every way. And she was all his.

"I said I wanted _you _inside of me Jack." She shyly reminded her lover, using that sexy voice he loved so much. She looked down to his chest. From the palms of her hands, she could still feel his heart rapidly beating.

Holding the bottom of her chin, he brought her to eye contact again. "Oh, I so totally love you." He smirked and then brought her into yet another make out. Elsa lowered her hands and pulled up on his jacket, her soft skin tickling him.

The only time they broke their kiss was to fully remove his jacket from his body. Then immediately latching back onto each other mouths, their tongues fighting for dominance. Elsa's hands traced his torso, admiring his hard, muscular build as Jack's hands did the same to her. Smoothly caressing her slim body from the waist up, leaving no soft skin untouched.

He began to back away, leading her inside. Elsa tugged on his pants with her shaky fingers. Jack tightly lifted her waist and sat her on top of a nearby counter-top. He pulled away and stared at her shy eyes. Their faces were now at equal height and only an inch away from each other. He inhaled her desperate breathing and smiled.

"Last I recall, You said you wanted me to, and I quote: 'Fuck you so hard?'" He smirked and rubbed his nose onto hers.

Sitting on the counter-top, she brought her arms around his neck to bring him closer. "Yes, right now. Please don't make me wait anymore." She admittedly begged..

Jack rested his hand on her lower back and scooted her a little closer to his waist. "As you wish, my Queen."

Elsa watched with thirst as he pulled out his large erection and positioned it at her entrance, biting her lower lip in anticipation. "J-J-Jack." She whimpered.

He pulled her hot, slim legs further apart and inserted only the tip. Elsa highly shrieked and gripped the hair on the back of his head. Another cry of his name left her breath.

Jack himself began to shake as well. She was still so damn tight and warm inside. She felt so irresistibly good. He slowly pushed in the rest of himself all the way, making both of them tense and shiver. Elsa brought her knees up and tied her legs around his waist, tightly hugging his body in. He moved his arms and gripped onto the edge of the counter and began deeply thrust in and out in a slow rhythm.

She cried out in pleasuring pain. He was in so deep and she could feel him pulsating inside of her. Elsa forcibly pushed her lips back into his and closed her eyes. They both loudly moaned into each other mouths and held one another tightly, as Jack continued to slowly force into her.

His thrusts quickened and she tightened her legs around him more. "H-hard Jack. Very hard. P-p-please." Elsa pulled away and whimpered to his face, looking directly at his colorful blue eyes. Her mouth hung open, slightly twitching barely able to breath.

He was surprised at how bad she wanted this. A sly smile formed on his face as he stared at her. "I'm gonna make you come okay?" He stopped and quietly spoke. Elsa released a long exhale and nodded her head, trying to smile back at him. Her legs still rapidly trembled as his big, hard erection rested inside of her, stiff and motionless. It's heat and throbbing torturing her from it's inactivity.

Jack brought his head closer and put his lips in contact with hers again. This time, their kiss was soft and still. Balanced. Elsa gulped her throat and wrapped her arms around his lower torso, waiting for him to start moving again. Without a warning, he fiercely began jerking his body inward again. One hand holding her thigh and the other on her lower back, pulling her in as close as possible. Elsa's eyes opened, but then blurred out as he angerly pushed his waist.

Instinctively, Elsa pulled away from his mouth cried again. Her voice bounced as she screamed and her nails dug into his pale skin. She tried biting on her lip again to keep quiet, but the extreme feeling as he roughly pounded into her was too difficult to conceal. She squinted her eyes, trying her best to keep them open and look back at his. From what she saw, he looked like he was having the same feelings.

Jack loudly groaned and thrust with even more aggression. He tightly closed his eyes and attacked her neck. He couldn't help but feel bad. From his ears, it sounded like her was hurting her rather than pleasing her, while he was dying from how insanely good she felt. Just when he was feeling like he was gonna explode, his motions greatly decelerated. He twitched an eye open to look at her. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she was crying. Tears ran down her soft, pale cheeks. He gave her a concerned look "Els-"

"NO! Don't stop! Please!" Elsa cut him off and shrieked without opening her eyes. Her body was trembling even more than it already had been. Almost to the point that it scared him. Her shaky arms gripped into his biceps and she brought her knees higher up the sides of his body.

Jack brought his face closer to her and softly kissed her wet cheek. "Just tell me if it's too much okay?" He whispered and wiped a tear off her cheek. His palm softly caressed her flawless skin.

Revealing her beautiful eyes, Elsa gave him a small smile. Even during love he was so concerned and careful of her.

Just by the way she looked at him, he understood her. He lightly smiled back and rested his forehead against hers. Elsa quickly gasped and tensed up again as he began to increase his speed again.

Soon he was back to pounding into her. Hard. Just as she requested. Jack dropped his head onto her shoulder and deeply pushed in. He was so painfully good. Elsa cried in panic as she approached her second orgasm. All feeling escaped her and gather in that one spot again. She tightened her eyes and held her breath, gripping a fistful of his hair.

"Jack! I'm-" She screamed but then suddenly froze stiff as she felt him explode inside of her, which led into her orgasm shortly after. Jack let out a loud, long, deep groan and tighly pulled her body in as close as possible without breaking her.

He yelled out a low groan and bit on her collar bone. He shook in a few more thrusts, flowing even more inside her, making Elsa rapidly whimper and flinch her legs as she burst into orgasm simultaneously.

Elsa's eyes and mouth widened with shock as she felt him largely fill her inside. It felt warm and tingly as his cum sprung deep in her body. There was so much, and more still coming. Her body trembled but never felt so good before.

Their hold began to loosen and Jack picked up his head. His eyes met her eyes, which were half open and dizzy. She looked absolutely weak and exhausted, yet very satisfied. He looked down at the mess they made.

"Two... in one... session?" He panted. "We're breaking records." A smile curved onto his lips.

Trying her best to remain conscious, Elsa smiled back and him and mouthed the words _"I love you"_ before closing her watery eyes and falling asleep. Jack kissed her cheek and pulled himself out of her. Once he panting ceased and her breathing was calm, he lifted her off the counter and carried her onto the bed. **  
><strong>

He carefully tucked her in, making sure she was comfortable. Just as always, she was too adorably cute when she slept. Elsa snuggled her head into his chest and peacefully mumbled in her sleep as he slept beside her._  
><em>

Jack moved the sloppy strands of blonde hair away from her face and gave her a long, soft kiss on her forehead. Elsa smiled in her slumber and curled her body closer into his embrace. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I don't really know where the bed came from but whatever. Thanks for reading and reviews would be greatly appreciated.<strong>


End file.
